Deadly Battle of Hearts
by Hitomiko Hime
Summary: "It's funny how someone can break your heart and still love them with all the little pieces" This is another journey for Inuyasha and Kagome in the feudal era, only this time it's a lonely journey where love and hate collide.


**Well, this will be my first story for this account and I'M NOT THAT GOOD IN ENGLISH GRAMMAR AND STUFF SO PLEASE HAVE MORE PATIENCE WITH ME. I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Just another day here in this era. After Naraku died 3 years ago, everyone finally able to live in peace. And she, Kagome, became a priestess that protects the village from the demons Naraku left behind. Sango and Miroku-sama already started a family together. Technically, she wasn't around when change started to take its toll. She was locked within her own world until she made a wish to the will. Well, she misses her home from time to time, but this is the path she chose. She should stand for that decision.  
As for her and Inuyasha, nothing's really change since the day she came back from the other side, instead, they fight with each other a lot. Inuyasha is still as hard-headed as ever. Because he's a demon, he's less romantic and would easily blast things up before he could even speak his mind. He always pisses her off so she usually spend her day treating people and exorcising homes from demons so she could skip a day of nonsense fight. The truth is, he haven't told her anything about his feelings, though it's obvious, she still got confused. What are their status now? What is really their relationship? They don't live under the same roof but he's always around everytime she needs him, helping her and protecting her. It got her wondering if those fights they had were his way of expressing his love, she just misunderstood him somehow. Well, that's strange for a human, but not for demons, but Inuyasha is only a half-demon, it makes things even more confusing. She's waiting for him, and she wish he would tell her soon.  
"Nee Kagome, have you and Inuyasha already talked about your future?" Sango suddenly asked as they're washing clothes beside the clean river, just a minute walk from the village. Inuyasha and Miroku are busy chopping woods at the distance where they could see them.  
"Talk?"  
"Yes. You know, about when you two are going to live together and start a family?"  
Family? It took few seconds for that word to register in her head.  
"Eeeehhh?!" She haven't realized it until now. She never even think about it when she came back to this era, all she wished for is to be more romantically attach to him, but she didn't know that she needs to marry him after that. What's the point of coming back here to be with him if she won't be married to him.  
"Ah- nee Sango-chan there's n-nothing like that you know...I j-just want to be with him t-that's all...b-beside he never mentioned anything about getting...you know...g-getting m-married or something...he can be stupid sometimes...and d-dense too...I don't want to expect him to say so." Eh? What am I saying? Did I sound like I'm waiting for him to bring up that issue? Oh no? So embarassing.  
Sango giggled, and she looked at her wondering what's on her mind.  
"So you do want to be married to him."  
"Ehh!? What? No of course not." She didn't mean to deny though, but as a woman like her Sango knew even if she won't say anything.  
She looked at Inuyasha at the distance arguing with Shippo over something again. There's no denying it now, she loves him, to the point that she's willing to stay on this era just to be with him. Yes, he can be childish and we always argue over small matters but Inuyasha is Inuyasha, even though he's a half-demon, he has a heart of a human. She may live a short life and his can be forever but she wants to stay by his side as long as she can. Some people may not understand him because of the way his is, but he's gonna live his life knowing that he is not alone, we are here, his friends, and she's here too.  
"You know what...it's not bad you know..." Sango-chan suddenly said with a serious face, her hands are still working on the clothes.  
"Huh?"  
"It's not bad being inlove with a half-demon...Inuyasha's mother was a mere human and his father was a full demon and yet there's still a great bond between them that some people may never understand unless they'll experience it themselves...Inuyasha is only a half-demon Kagome...but whatever he is it's not an insane step if you love him and surrendering yourself to him completely." Sango-chan is right. It doesn't matter if you are a human or a demon when it comes to love someone. It don't choose. It just happen. Inuyasha already knew her feelings for him, though he haven't said anything to her yet, she knew it'll take a little nagging to make him speak, but knowing him, he can be shy in an annoying way that she could just smash him with a whole melon instead of making him sit.  
"Yeah...maybe not an insane...but a tiring process."  
"So you just going to give up?"  
"I'm here because of him."  
3 long years being apart from him felt like a lifeless world for her. God must have gotten mad at her already for tampering his works, she'd been bending too much time and space, and getting so at home in this world. Who does that really? She's always missing in His inventory list because He couldn't find her in her own world. Now she wonder if He would get much angrier if she's going to love a half-demon and live with him forever. Or maybe He'll understand...

"You really think you can find it here?" Inuyasha asked those same question the fifth time already. He's already annoyed and bored because they've been here in this God-knows-where place since afternoon because of that little cat who ran away from my cottage while she was feeding it. She cannot tell the exact time because they don't have watches in this era but it's obvious that it's already evening. The cat must have sensed something so it ran to the woods. Now they're in the middle of the forest. It's dark and cold. They only have one single lampshade in her hand that will run out of fuel anytime soon. She was peeking through the bushes while calling Raven, her cat's name. Though Inuyasha called it a strange name for a cat, she just didn't argue with him about it since he don't know anything about foreign names.  
"Will you stop asking me that question again and again? I know what I'm doing. Why don't you get your sharp nose in here?" She replied, already annoyed. Where could that cat must have ran off? I know it sensed something strange a while ago because she've sensed it too, but it looked like it was just passing by the village and heading to the east. It didn't feel like jaki.  
"Nah...I'm tired from the whole days wood-chopping, this house chores is more tiring than hunting demons. I would rather kill 100 demons everyday than chop woods again. Anyway, I don't know the smell of that cat of yours. Why don't you let the poor cat go, maybe it went home to its family somewhere." Inuyasha said sitting relaxingly on the branch of the tree behind her while gazing to the bright moon in the cloudless sky.  
"We found that poor cat from the other village few kilometers away from here, alone and stinky and that village was burnt to the ground, that cat's family must have died in that fire."  
"What's so important about that cat anyway?"  
"You wouldn't understand if I tell you, you're a dog."  
"Will you stop calling me dog?"  
"Puppy then." She smiled secretly with that teasing moment of theirs. She loves it when he gets angry whenever she calls him puppy, he becomes angrier and so adorable.  
"Stop calling me that either...I'm a dog-demon, give me some respect!" His voice is raising again and it echoed through the forest. They're all alone in there. Well she's not so surprised with his outburst anymore, they do that too often and it became a habbit of her to tease him once in a while.  
"Yeah yeah you're a dog demon, and I'm a priestess, that reminds me...shouldn't I be exterminating you?" She looked at him with a silly smile on her face. Inuyasha is on his feet and he's gazing down at her angrily. She know she already pissed him off. He growled angrily like a dog before slamming himself down on a tree branch with his arms crossed.  
"Whatever. Do your thing. Just tell me when you're done." He said in a serious tone. Uh-oh. She might have pushed him too far this time. She said those words without thinking first, and it's already too late before she realized the impact of those words. Inuyasha was sealed on a tree by a priestess, Kikyou, whom was also his lover before she came into the picture. Now she's guilty.  
"I-i'm sorry...Inuyasha. I-i didn't mean it the...you know...ahm." He lay down on the tree branch with his back against her, indicating that he doesn't want to talk to her.  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you going to sleep in there?"  
"Just find your cat."  
"Why don't you come down and help me?"  
"Why would I? You don't need me." There he goes.  
"We are in this together...remember?"  
"It's your cat not mine and besides I never made a pact with you that I will save your cat." Ouch. She's trying to be understanding in this situation because it was her who hurt his feelings.  
"Come on, come down here and help me find Raven so we can go home." He didn't respond. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry already. Just come down." Still he's not moving. "Don't make me say it Inuyasha." She's now on her limit. "Inuyasha." Still ignoring me huh? "Inuyasha...sit boy!" As usual, he fell face flat on the ground. He rose his head and his even more angry face is visible to her.  
"You're a priestess! You can locate jewels and demons and exterminate them, and you can't find your own cat?!"  
"Baka! How can I locate Raven?! He's not a demon, he's a cat!" Now they are really fighting in the middle of the forest and in the middle of the night. "That's why I brought you here with me because it's only you, beside Sesshoumaru, who can sniff things around stupid."  
"Stop calling me stupid, stupid!"  
"Sit boy!"  
"Argh...!"  
"Sit sit sit sit sit sit boy! Sit..." She shouted it on top of her lungs.

"You hear that?" Miroku looked to the forest and heared loud rampage sound and a flash of light in the middle of it. He's sitting beside the sliding door with his arms crossed while looking outside.  
"That must be Kagome and Inuyasha fighting." Sango replied as she put more woods to the fire that serves as light to the whole house.  
"That stupid Inuyasha still don't know what pisses Kagome off. He never learned a thing you know." Shippou said while cleaning and sharpening his toys.  
"They've been fighting a lot lately." Sango said returning to the side of her fast asleep babies.  
"Yeah...I've noticed that too. Inuyasha's getting a little anxious and impatient lately. He leaves the village more often now than before."  
"Do you know where he usually go?"  
"No. He's always on a hurry."  
"What?" Shippou cried out in disbelief on what he just realized. "Inuyasha is two timing Kagome? He often leaves the village in a hurry to meet another woman in a secret place?" Sango and Miroku were shocked at his conclusion but don't want to consider the possibilities.  
"We can't judge his actions right away Shippou-chan." Miroku said trying to wash away the thought.  
"Maybe he's just taking care of some things outside the village." Sango also said. Terrified at the thought.  
"What? He doesn't have business with someone outside the village. Naraku is dead a long time ago. What is there left for him to settle? unless it's women." Shippou still insisting with that evil look on his face and his eyes are burning in fury. He's carried away by his thought. "Kagome is a very kind person but he dared cheating on her!"  
Miroku smiled apologetically at him.  
"Maa...maa..Shippou-chan calm down. We don't know yet what he really do when he go outside the village."  
"I believe Inuyasha won't do that to Kagome. We all know how he loves Kagome." Sango added.  
"Yeah, and I'm sure he wouldn't dare to waste Kagome's efforts and sacrifices of coming back here. She left her home just to be with him. I'm sure he knew how a huge decision it was for Kagome."  
"Yeah but he cheated on Kagome when Kikyou was resurrected." Shippou still not giving up with the thought. "He did it once. He sneaked out with Kikyou even though he knew Kagome loved him and she will get hurt."  
"Well that's a different case Shippou-chan. Inuyasha and Kikyou have past and she was his first love, of course you can't easily forget about your first woman." Miroku said. Trying to convince Shippou.  
Really, if Shippou-chan's assumption will be proven true then Inuyasha might have to face greater consequences. Kagome will have to decide then. Oh man, this time it's gonna be a battle between hearts.

"Father, please understand my own desire to study more of them..." Yuki begged as he's on his feet before his King father.  
"That's rediculous Yuki!" The kings' voice echoed through the hallway of the palace, but the guards, counselors or officials, and scholars remained still. This is not a new sight for them, father and son arguing over something trivial. "What so interesting about them that you must defy me and pursue this desire of yours?!" The king is in rage and thinks that his only son must be getting insane. He is the king of the demons in the western district of Japan, he leads thousands of demon army that known to be fierce and merciless. They defeated armies from the east and beyond the borders. He is famous of his power and great influence in the demon world.  
Yuki bowed even more that he is almost hugging the carpeted floor. Before he confronted his father today, he's been praying that his father would understand, but he seemed to overlook it. Why would a demon-king allow his son to live in the human-world to study more about this useless and weak creatures. Why Yuki would expect it anyway? Even him, couldn't understand this fascination of his, but after his last encounter with them he just became obsessed about them. They are something out of the ordinary. Unusual beings.  
"Forgive me father, I've been living in our kingdom all according to your way, I've become a good son of a demon-king. I've trained hard to be the rightful heir of your throne. All I want to ask is for you to give me this chan-"  
"No!" The king didn't let him finish his sentence. "You remain in the kingdom until you become king! You do as I say and do not put shame on my name Yuki! You will have all demons of the entire land under your command in the future, and this fascination about humans is definitely unnecessary and stupidity!"  
"But father..."  
"Enough! I have enough of this. Get out of my sight and do not ever leave the kingdom!"  
Yuki got up on his knees. He bowed to the king and turned away with a heavy shoulder. Dissapointed of how his confrontation turned out, though he knew it would happen. Yuki reached his room and slammed the door so hard that the sound echoed through the empty hallway, he went to the terrace, pulled the heavy curtain to the side, and went to the railings, there's nothing outside his room that pleases the eyes but only a vast of clouds. Just like his soul. Though his sensei taught him anything he needed to know, but he still have this feeling of dissatisfaction inside. Sooner, he will be king of this famous demon-kingdom in the west and he will need to wash away those inhabitions in his mind. He will be a full-pledge demon and he will lead thousands of his father's army, what they don't know is that he also have one-third of human blood running through his veins. His grandfather was a pure human priest, that made his mother a half-demon half-human. His family is been trying so hard to keep that shameful secret hidden. But it can't be helped.  
He made a last look at the vast of clouds outside his room, it will be long before he can look at it again, then he returned inside his room to prepare for the plan he has in mind. He knew his father will not gonna like it.

"Watch Inuyasha, I'm gonna gather all the evidence that you are cheating. I'm gonna prove to them." Shippou whispered while staying hidden in the bushes, secretly spying on Inuyasha who is now suspiciously sneaking around while Kagome is busy talking to the villagers. Inuyasha finally managed to reach the forest without being noticed by Kagome or anyone around. Shippou started to move secretly, following Inuyasha's tracks. He saw him went to a grave to offer flowers. He stayed in there for a few minutes before finally heading to his goal. Shippou approached the grave and read the name written on the stone. "Eh? Kikyou?" Inuyasha just visited Kikyou's grave. He haven't forgotten about her. Poor Kagome.  
He should get moving before he lose him. Shippou followed his scent again, he make sure to keep few distance away from Inuyasha so he couldn't smell his scent and discover him. The scent brought him to a remote place that lies just between the border of the village and the dark forest which lady Kaide warned them not to cross. The place looks haunted. The light cannot penetrate properly into the forest because there's too much huge trees that grew too close to each other, so the soil's pretty soft and there's not much animal and insects around. It's pretty gloomy in there, it's as if demons would appear anytime if he exposes himself.  
"What Inuyasha would do in a place like this?" Few minutes later, he arrived at an old house in the middle of the forest. It looks empty and abondoned because there's no light coming from it and the left side of it have collapsed. Then to his surprise, Inuyasha entered the house calmly. He cannot decide whether to follow him and sniff any further or just turn back instead and tell everyone about it. Well, if he go in there, he's sure Inuyasha will still discover his scent. He must go back then and warn Kagome.

"Hah! Finally, the day's over." Kagome said as soon as she appeared at the door. Sango and Miroku turned around to look at her. Even though tired, she's still wearing a big and warm smile for everyone. That's what they love about her. "Eh? You guys already eating?" She took off her hat and joined everyone gathering around the burnfire while having their dinner. Shippou is silently eating at the corner. She was invited by the family to have dinner at their house after her work. It's been awhile since her last meal with them. She got very busy treating the village and exorcising demons.  
"You're late Kagome-chan." Sango said serving her with a bowl full of hot soup and another bowl of rice.  
"Arigatou Sango-chan." She said taking the food from her and reached for the chopsticks. "How are the kids?" She looked at the cute siblings soundlessly sleeping at the corner beside with each other.  
"There, already asleep after eating their dinner. They've been complaining about getting so sleepy after playing outside." Kagome laughed.  
"Children sure loves to play, so it's just natural for them."  
"What about you?" Miroku asked. "How's you work?" Kagome took a deep breath before she answers him.  
"Well, maybe it's just me still not used to it. I still lack some of Kikyou's ability though, I need more practice. People still complain about me cannot do this cannot do that." She said sadly, but the name Kikyou's name cannot escape Shippou's ears. He's been very silent after coming back from the forest. He's been battling with himself whether to tell them or just keep it a secret and let them find it out themselve. He still wants to consider the possible consequences of his actions.  
"That's okay Kagome-chan. You are still on your training with Lady Kaide right?" Sango said cheering her up.  
"Hn. Lady Kaide is teaching me things I haven't done in my entire life...aside from killing demons you know."  
"Be more patient Kagome-sama, I'm sure you can do it someday. You just need to watch Lady Kaide and listen very carefully to her." Miroku said. "Anyway, if the trouble will go out of control, do not hesitate to call for my help, especially if the women's ba-argh!" He didn't finish his sentence when Sango smash him with a bowl.  
"You sleep outside tonight you perverttttt!" Sango angrily shouted at him. Kagome apologetically smiled. Miroku still haven't change though. He still cannot take this fascination off of him. "You go with Inuyasha tomorrow and bring home woods for the bath! I told you the other day that we are running out of woods and you just kept forgetting it!" Sango is still mad.  
"Maah..maah...do not shout you're gonna wake the children up...it was just a joke." Miroku said in a sweet whispering tone, he apologetically smiled and approached his wife to calm her down.  
"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he anyway?" Sango asked her after finally noticing that he isn't with her.  
"Eh?" Kagome buffled. She just realized that. "I couldn't find him around the village so I thought he went here ahead of me to rest."  
"No he never came here. I haven't seen him around today." Sango said.  
"Really? Where could he be?" Kagome worriedly looked at the door wondering where Inuyasha have gone to. This is the first time he isn't around with them for dinner and the first time he didn't tell her his whereabouts.  
Miroku suspiciously looked at Shippou who's pretending to be already asleep. Though he really wanted to tell them about Inuyasha but he doesn't have the guts to do it.  
"Nee Kagome-sama." Miroku interrupted her thoughts. "I think you should have a talk with Inuyasha. He's been very quite lately."  
"Right...and I always sees him sitting quitely on the tree and staring at the sky for hours." Sango added.  
"Eh?"

It's already midnight and Kagome is still wide awake. Inuyasha hasn't come home yet. She couldn't sleep because she keeps on thinking about him. She's worried about him. After her conversation tonight with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama it made her think of some things. She's been very busy that she completely forgot that he's there. She knew he's been following around her in the village, helping her around, but it was as if for her that he was never there. Her mind is always full of things necessary for the village. When they're alone together she would always fight with him. She doesn't even know what he'd been doing when she was not around, and why he's been lonely lately? Did she cause him that? Is she just taking him for granted? Where is he?  
I'm so sorry Inuyasha...I really am...don't worry I'll make it up to you..just come back home.  
She doesn't want to entertain the thought that he left her. She just couldn't take that.

"Nee kaide-sama." Lady turned around to see Shippou at the door. She's busy cooking her launch.  
"Shippou...why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Miroku today to help him chop woods?"  
Shippou looked around to see if there's someone else there aside from Lady Kaide.  
"Rin-chan is not here?" He asked instead of answering her question.  
"She's with Kagome and Jinenji to get some medicinal herb. Are you here for Rin?"  
"No, not really."  
Shippou sat beside her and observe her mixing the ingridients to the soup.  
"Kaide-sama?"  
"Yes?"  
"I-i just want to ask you about something Kaide-sama."  
"Hn? What is it?"  
"You told us not to go in the dark forest right?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
It took a minute before she answered him, then she took a deep breath.  
"Children like you shouldn't be in a place like that. Inside the forest live Hiroshi, a powerful warlock, and his fox-beast called Kawaru. During my great grandfather's time, Hiroshi lived as a normal and ordinary person in this village. He was always bullied and hated by the people for some reason, and his wife cheated on him." Shippou was shocked.  
"Y-you mean...Hiroshi was once a citizen of this village?"  
"Yes. Until one day he found strange beast named Kawaru at his doorstep. Then he started learning dark witchcraft from Kawaru. When he mastered it, his soul got corrupted until he eventually became a demon himself. He became so obsessed of witchcraft that he created a technique that could resurrect the dead." Shippou was even more shocked at the findings. Inuyasha visited Kikyou's grave before he went to the dark forest.  
"Then he started hurting the people and children in the village and killed those who bullied him. Among them were his wife and her new lover. The people drove him away from the village with the help of the village's powerful priestess. Because he was too powerful and immortal, the priestess couldn't kill him so she just sealed him and his beast at the house that lies at the center of that dark forest. That's why people are forbidden to enter in that place." Shippou is sweating heavily. He pretty much have the idea why Inuyasha was there yesterday. He should do something or it will be too late.  
"Anyway...why are you asking about it Shippou-chan?"  
"I-i just saw Inuyasha entered that house yesterday." Lady Kaide dropped the wood she was holding.  
"What did you say?"  
"I was suspiscious at his actions lately, so I followed him yesterday and I saw him visited Kikyou's grave before he went to the dark forest and entered the house." Lady Kaide got silent for few minutes.  
"Did you tell Kagome about this?" She sounded cautious.  
"No."  
"Hmm...Inuyasha's losing control of his feelings again. I'm afraid for the worst Shippou. We should stop him before it's too late."

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" Kagome turned around to see Rin running towards her holding a boquet of beautiful flowers.  
"Rin-chan. What is it?" She's heading to the river where she knew Inuyasha will be staying at this hour. She wants to talk to him, or more likely console him.  
"For you Kagome-sama." Rin gave her the flowers and she took it.  
"Aah..they're beautiful Rin-chan...thank you so much."  
"That's my thank you present for having me today. I hope I was able to be of much help to you Kagome-sama." Rin's smile is so cute.  
"Of course, you did great today Rin-chan. Thank you."  
"Jaa...I need to go now."  
"Are you heading home already?"  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama is in the village and Jakin-sama told me that he wants to take me somewhere pretty." The excitement on her face is so obvious. She's so jealous at her.  
"Ok then see you later Rin-chan."  
"See you Kagome-sama." She smiled at her and waved goodbye. Then she started heading to the river where Inuyasha is. Before they knew it, Rin-chan have grown to a tall an beautiful talented teenage girl. Ah, it feels like it was just yesterday that they travel together to hunt Naraku down. Even though the journey was dangerous, she was still happy to be with everyone else.  
She finally reached the river, as she's suspecting, Inuyasha's in there laying on the grass while his arms' crossed under his head. Seeing him there now, she just realized how much she misses him. It feels like months.  
"I-Inuyasha?" She approached him and sat beside him.  
"Heading home?" Inuyasha asked her calmly. Eyes still close.  
"Yeah. Will you eat dinner with me tonight?" Pretty daring, but oh well, who cares, after all it's Inuyasha.  
"Hmm...you should sleep early to regain your energy. You will get very busy again tomorrow." He is still not moving. Kagome have promised herself not to pick a fight with him today.  
"Well...I will not be working tomorrow so I will have a long day to rest. So will you come?"  
"I can't promise." And there was silence between them for a few minutes. For the first time, they didn't know what to say to each other. They both felt the akwardness, and the wall between them grows even more higher and thicker. Kagome wonders if her feelings can still reach him. For some reason, she can feel loneliness inside her, this longing that finally surfaces from the bottom of her heart, and this fear that forms inside her. She doesn't know what that fear is all about.  
"Inuyasha?" She called out to him while peacefully looking at the water in the river that flows endlessly to the other side. Finally found her voice.  
"Hn?"  
"I-I'm sorry." She said it almost like a whisper. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the sky again.  
"For what?"  
"For everything...I guess. For not being there for you."  
Inuyasha then stared at her pretty face for a few minutes with a sad expression written all over his face, if only Kagome have seen that expression, then he rolled over to his side away from her.  
"Baka! You don't have to say sorry for that."  
"B-but...you've been feeling so alone. I was busy lately that I forgot about you. I'm so sorry."  
"Hn. Forget about it. I understand." Then silence again. Kagome picked a stone from her side and threw it into the river, the water's flash is the only sound that echoed through the surroundings. Since when did it become like this? Kagome thought. Suddenly, they're walking on different paths far away from each other. They're used to be on a journey together. They used to care for each other, and spent a day laughing and teasing.  
"I miss you." She uttered those long lost words from the bottom of her heart. She feel the need to say it now or else she might lose the chance to do it.  
"Me too." Though it's only a whisper, Kagome can hear it very clearly. Instantly, she can feel her heart beating too fast. Those words are enough to melt her. Knowing that he misses her to is enough to wash away those uncertainties and worries inside her. She smiled.  
"Jaa...you will come tonight right?"  
"Hn."  
"You promise that."  
"Yeah yeah..."  
Then she got up and brushed the leaves off of her kimono.  
"Jaa...I'll see you tonight...Inuyasha." Then she headed home with a beautiful smile on her face while thinking what to cook for tonight's dinner. From now on, she will change everything.

_This will be the last seal and you will be with me again Kikyou._  
Inuyasha thought. He's back in the forest. He's infront of the altar inside a house, he's cutting his wrist with a holy knife to draw blood for his last ritual.  
"You better make it fast half-demon." The voice from the statue said. The statue is Hiroshi, and the beast statue beside it is Kawaru, it is covered with many paper seals to keep it lock inside.  
"You do not order me around stupid demon!"  
After he met Hiroshi's soul 10 days ago, his mind changed. He promised him something that noone else could do. Resurrect Kikyou. In exchange, he will free Hiroshi and the beast from the seal. After thinking it over and over again he agreed to his proposal even though he knew it might be a trap, but he could give a try. Beside, he can destroy him with his tensaiga in just one blow if he try to make a rampage again.  
_I'm so sorry Kagome._  
Then the last drop of his blood fell to the glass.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
